Les erreurs de Severus
by MissLunard
Summary: Chapitre 2 en ligne. Severus continue a gaffer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut a tous, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et ceci est mon premier texte jamais publie. Alors ne pensez pas que c'est d'une beaute et d'un ecrit incroyable.**

**Avant tout, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le manque d'accent et de touches. Je n'ai que le clavier anglais malheureusement. Par contre pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est de ma faute.**

**J'espere que vous allez aimer.**

**FireMapple**

**Disclaimer : **bon il faut bien commencer quelque-part, aucun des personnages dans cette fiction est de moi. Remercions J.K. Rowling, car sans elle, ils n'existeraient pas.

**Les erreurs de Severus**

**Numero 1**

Lors d'un cours de potion.

« Mr Malfoy? »

« Professeur, il y a cette fille de Griffondor qui ne cesse de m'importuner, elle ne fait que chantonner depuis plusieurs minutes. »

« Tres bien, Mr Malfoy, j'en fait mon affaire. »

« MISS GRANGER! »

« **MISS GRANGER!** »

« Monsieur? »

« Oui, Mr Potter. »

« Hermione n'est pas en classe, monsieur, elle est malade et elle est a l'infirmerie. »

**Numero 2**

En pleine nuit.

« Miss Granger! »

« Monsieur? »

« C'est quoi ce torchon? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. »

« Ceci, cette lettre ou vous me declarez votre flamme. Je trouve cela insigni... »

Elle le coupa court.

« Mais monsieur, vous vous trompez de personne. C'est signature je la reconnais entre toutes. C'est signe Miverva Mcgonagall. Alors maintenant vous me ferez le plaisir de me laisser aller dormir! »

**A bientôt pour quelques nouveaux si vous aimez cela.**

**S'il-vous-plait, faites moi parvenir vos commentaires avec des reviews.**

**Allez, le bouton ne mord pas!**

**Fire Mapple**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et bien bon c'est deja le chapitre 2. Severus va encore subir la torture de ces erreurs. MuAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Disclaimer : **sniff, c'est toujours cette Rowling qui a les bons personnages. Je peux les avoirs? Non? Ok bon, pas besoin de me menacer a l'Avada Kedrava.

**Les erreurs de Severus**

**Numero 3**

Lors d'un cours de potion.

We beliEVE! WE BELI**EVE**!

Hum professeur Rogue?

Oui, Miss Weasley.

Pourquoi, est-ce que vous chantiez?

Moi? Chanter?

Oui, vous nous expliquiez la potion de mandragore, quand tout-a-coup, vous vous etes mis a chanter.

Heu...10 points en moins a Griffondor pour votreuh... impertinence!

**Numero 4**

Lors d'une ronde de nuit.

HI! HI! Arrete, c'est trop tordant!

Hum encore au moins deux Griffondors a mon tableau de chasse. Voyons qui j'ai deja attrape ce soir. Miss Patil, Monsieur Longdubas, Miss Lavande, Monsieur Dubois, Miss Weasley, Messieurs les jumeaux Weasley, Monsieur Finigan, Monsieur Thomas, Monsieur Weasley... Il me manque Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger. J'ai gagner le gros lot!

**- ARGGGH!**... Professeur Rogue?

Monsieur Potter, pris en flagrant delit de vandalisme. Puis-je voir votre complice Miss Granger?

Professeur c'est-a-dire que...

**- Monsieur Malfoy?**

**Numero 5**

Dans le bureau du grand manitou, chef de l'ordre...bref d'Albus Dumbledore.

Voyons Severus, vous n'avez pas peur de ce placard? Non?

Bien sur que non, directeur...si?

Voyons ce n'est qu'un tout petit epouvantard qui me prouvera si vous etes prêt a etre professeur de defense contre les forces du mal.

C'est bien la le probleme.

Allez Severus, vous etes capable.

Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

grinnnn...Le placard s'ouvre. Une beuglante en sort.

**- Professeur Rogue! Vous etes ecoeurant! Vous oser enlever des points a Ronald et Virginia et ils n'ont rien fait. Vous le pire professeur de tout Poudlard et...**

Ridi...Ridi...culus?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Reponse aux reviews**_

**Comme je n'ai qu'un seul review. (snifff...bouhouhou!) Je vais laisser la parole a la chauve-souris du dongeon de Poudlard.**

**- Trente points en moins a Serpentard, Miss FireMapple**

**- Oui, professeur! ( ce qu'il peut etre chiant! )**

**- Occlumencie, Miss FireMapple.**

**- Oups!**

**Bon maintenant je passe la parole au professeur Rogue.**

**Lapieuvredudesert :**** je vous remercie de votre confiance et de votre loyaute envers moi, mais les fans, c'est pas mon truc, sauf peut-etre si vous appartenez a la merveilleuse maison qu'est Serpentard. Pas contre vous perdrez 100 points de la maison a laquelle vous appartenez pour avoir rit de moi.**

_**Je pourrai donner de nouveaux chapitres que dans deux semaines, car je vais en voyage a Sherbrooke et ensuite a Quebec. Patientez.**_

_**De plus, pourriez-vous presser le bouton qui est en bas. Il ne mord pas. Je veux, non j'exige des reviews.**_


End file.
